Digi Digi
by Salamon2
Summary: Alright, so Piedmon has hired a Digimon to help him destroy the Digidestined, but what if that Digimon wasn't all faithful? Sort of a little Takari, LadyDevimon/Piedmon, and maybe a little Kenlei, when I add them. Chapter Three is now up. Edited #2.
1. Berlaseronmon's Plan

Digi. Digi.  
  
Berlaseronmon's Little Plan  
  
By Salamon2  
  
  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 finally got around to rewriting this  
  
Salamon2: Yes.  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon, nor does he own the lines to Shakespeare's Macbeth/ "The Scottish Play"*  
  
* = Read ArchAngelUK's The Digi-Twilight Zone, 1st chapter, to understand that little joke.  
  
  
  
"Anyway here is what I promised." said Berlaseronmon an old Digimon with White hair standing straight up in all directions, she wore a brown cloak, and had green skin with grey eyes, her prized Salamon jumped from LadyDevimon's arms to Berlaseronmon's shoulder.  
  
"Here are the crests." said LadyDevimon grinning at Berlaseronmon but Berlaseronmon waited for something else but after a minute took the crests and walked over to the cauldron, next to Piedmon's telescope. Piedmon watched as he saw each crest one by one fall into the liquid, all seven of them.  
  
"WAIT, THERE WERE EIGHT CRESTS!" shouted Piedmon  
  
"Opps I did again!" said LadyDevimon and she flew out the window, blowing a kiss at Piedmon and flying towards the ground; Salamon looked at Berlaseronmon and winked then jumped after LadyDevimon.  
  
  
  
"Gatomon, this isn't like you!" Shouted Patamon as he followed the depressed Digimon  
  
"For the last time Patamon leave or I'll attack!" shouted Gatomon  
  
"I'm not leaving you" said Patamon  
  
"Lightning Claw!" shouted Gatomon punching Patamon and he was wounded but he still stayed  
  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" shouted Gatomon putting her full force into it, when she wanted to be alone, she WANTED to be alone. The second attack left Patamon very weak, too weak to stand, but still enough to hold his current form, for now. Gatomon started to do the third when all of a sudden out of the underbrush came T.K. and Kari.  
  
"GATOMON STOP!" shouted Kari  
  
"I told him I wanted to be left alone, and he wont go!" said Gatomon, T.K. just stared at Gatomon with a type of small frown, and sad blue eyes.  
  
"Just because you let LadyDevimon escape with the crests, and she threw you to the ground, doesn't mean it was your fault! We should have noticed the signs that we were falling into that trap when we all mysteriously joined together again!" said Kari  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The previous night.  
  
"You distract the Digimon, while I grab the crests" said LadyDevimon to the Salamon  
  
"Okay." said Salamon with an evil grin and when LadyDevimon had flown pretty far away she started crying her eyes out.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tentomon  
  
"Maybe it's a warning?" said Biyomon  
  
"No, it sounds like a Salamon, in trouble!" said Gatomon running towards the Salamon's cry  
  
LadyDevimon swooped down into the clearing and immediately grabbed the Crests of Courage and Friendship, next followed by the Crests of Love and Sincerity, then the Crests of Reliability and Knowledge, when she came to Light; she felt claws in her back.  
  
"DROP THE CRESTS!" shouted Gatomon, LadyDevimon smiled evilly and snapped the crest of Light off of Kari. LadyDevimon flew up and threw Gatomon to the ground as Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gommamon, Palmon, and Gabumon showed up.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't stay and chat. I've got places to go. Prophesies to alter, and Digidestined to change. See ya Later Boys! HA! HA! HA! HA!" said LadyDevimon as she blew a kiss and stuck out her tongue at the end of the kiss and flew towards the Salamon, then up into the sky.  
  
REALITY "Like what Kari said. it isn't your fault." said T.K.  
  
"YES IT IS!" cried Gatomon, who started to cry and she curled up  
  
"This is why I wouldn't leave Gatomon. because you needed to let your feelings out." said Patamon who meekly stood up and petted her behind her left ear  
  
Gatomon unconsciously purred then sniveled and then said "Thanks. Patamon. you're a true friend. I'm sorry for attacking you before."  
  
  
  
"DOUBLE, DOUBLE, TOIL AND TROUBLE! FIRE BURN AND CAULDRON BUBBLE!" shouted Berlaseronmon and the cauldron smoked and an explosion took place and Piedmon and LadyDevimon were coughing; Berlaseronmon's Salamon tackled LadyDevimon, and after a minute LadyDevimon stood back up. She dropped in the crests and spoke "Digi, los, regtar, newrechra, las, formatosena"  
  
"uggh!" said Kari as they were walking back to the cave where they had been sleeping Kari started moaning in pain  
  
"Kari?" asked T.K. as he turned around to help here  
  
"Kari who?" asked Kari's voice  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next: What has happened? 


	2. A Small Explanation

Digi... Digi...  
  
A small explanation  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: OH MY GOSH!!!  
  
Salamon2: If you found out the rest of the story I'll do something horrible to Kari...  
  
Salamon: I just realized you don't own Digimon!  
  
Salamon2: -_-!! That's been over done! -_-!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I asked, who is Kari?" asked a new type of Digimon in front of T.K., who was speechless. The Digimon did resemble Kari in a way but she had whiskers, a long brown tail, brown fur where Kari's skin should have been. Large paws and claws and two brown catlike ears poked out of her hair. Her eyes were no longer the chestnut color they had always been but now were a dark blue. T.K. just started to back off slowly and then sprinted in the other direction, towards the cave, for help.  
  
"MATT! TAI! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO KARI!" shouted T.K. as he approached the cave  
  
"WHO GOES THERE!" shouted another voice from the darkness and when T.K. stopped and didn't reply the voice shouted "LEAVE THIS PLACE..." and the owner jumped down and it turned out that before T.K. stood the outline of his brother, he couldn't see anything except the silhouette.  
  
"Matt??" questioned T.K. slowly backing off and a low growl was heard from the figure and he leapt and a second before he landed on T.K., T.K. saw that Matt now had white fur all over his body. Cold Icy blue eyes replaced Matt's dark blue ones, and claws had grown on each finger and toe. Like Kari he was barefoot. The Matt like Digimon then was on top of T.K. and then it smelled the air around T.K. and then it licked its lips.  
  
"Matmon!" shouted a voice from behind them, and in came a figure that resembled Tai. Only now orange scales covered him from head to toe, his gloves had vanished, along with his shoes and socks and fire like orange eyes stared at Matmon. He had toes and claws similar to Agumon's.  
  
"I found us, our breakfast... I was about to go for the kill..." said Matmon  
  
"It looked more like you were trying to have a midnight snack..." said the Digimon "Taimon, you should have learned that I always sample something before killing it..." said Matmon and at Matmon's distraction, T.K. reached for his Digivice and kicked Matmon, hard. Patamon Digivolved as T.K. grabbed his Digivice.  
  
"Flame Shooter!" shouted Taimon as he aimed for T.K., Angemon came in front of T.K. and spun his staff to block the flames.  
  
"Icy Paw!" shouted Matmon as he targeted Angemon as the spinning slowed down, but Angemon was aware and aimed a good Hand of Fate to block it and to send the to Rookies against the cave wall bringing another Digimon awake from the vibration.  
  
"You two idiots!" cried a female voice from inside the cave and out came a Sora like Digimon, she had the entails of Biyomon, feathers, talons, beak, and wings. "Never fight a Digidestined." said the Digimon, and Angemon dedigivolved.  
  
"We're sorry." mumbled the two Digimon getting up  
  
"Yeah. right." said the Digimon who then saw T.K. and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello." said T.K. nervously  
  
"You're welcome to stay the night. Oh, and I'm Soramon." said the Digimon smiling again. And she entered the cave, pulling Taimon and Matmon along with her. T.K. just stood there, stunned that he had to actually fight his brother. he didn't know what to do. never the less say.  
  
"You again. what are you doing at our hideout!" shouted Kari's voice and at this T.K. knew he was not Welcomed here, so he took Patamon and ran. He didn't know where he'd go, as long as it was far away from here. Suddenly he fell, exhausted, and a communicater Gennai had used to contact them on File Island appeared and then Gennai appeared, floating in mid-air.  
  
T.K. explained everything to him, crying and sobbing. Gennai calmed the boy down and said "Well there is nothing we can do without their crests."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked T.K. a tear still running down his cheek  
  
"Their crests control them. if you put a certain spell on the crests it changes the owners. that was the one fault of the Crests, when I created it that's what I knew was the only fault, other than that everything was fine." said Gennai. T.K. started to cry and Gennai then said "You'll have to never take off your crest, because if you do, and Piedmon gets it, he'll do what he did to the others to you. then the whole Digital World will be thrown into chaos. you are right now holding the Digital World in balance, fight for your friends, get back their crests, then I'll try to undo the spell. and I'll try to find help for you..." said Gennai and his message flickered and the vanished. T.K. cried for a minute then stopped, his tears wouldn't help the others now, he had to be strong for them.  
  
~*~  
  
Piedmon's lair  
  
~*~  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE PIEDMON!" shouted LadyDevimon leaving his telescope room, leaving Piedmon speechless.  
  
"But. but." stuttered Piedmon as his love went out the door.  
  
Down the hall, Berlaseronmon shut her door and laughed evilly and picked up a gabbed Salamon. Everything to her plan was going right.  
  
"You, will never see your beloved Piedmon again." said the Berlaseronmon and the Salamon cried, and Berlaseronmon then threw it into a cage and it cried some more. "My plan will work. I will rule the Digital World!" shouted Berlaseronmon  
  
Down the hall in LadyDevimon's room, she was combing her hair and mumbling to herself "I'll let her take over for now, but I'll kill her when the time is right."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. New and Old

**Digi... Digi...**

New and Old

By Salamon2

Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...

Salamon2: Hurry before I loose my inspiration!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            T.K. and Patamon had been walking for days, across deserts, and fields, until T.K. couldn't walk anymore, then Patamon digivolved and picked up and carried T.K.  The two never spoke, they searched the distant Mountain ranges for Piedmon's castle, and as they walked up farther and farther T.K. could walk more and more, while Angemon became weaker, until finally he Dedigivolved so that T.K. carried him and they walked up the mountains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Don't worry T.K., your help is on the way..." thought Gennai who then looking over the real world, bit his lip, and at random chose four children, and began the process that would bring four new children into play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "How is your power over him?" asked Berlaseronmon

            "Strong... he still suspects nothing... the fool... and he's the strongest Dark Master!" shouted LadyDevimon

            "With a large Achilles Heal!" said Berlaseronmon, stirring her red potion in the black, humongous cauldron in the center of the room.

            "What is this potion going to be used for?" asked LadyDevimon

            "It will strip him of his Mega Level Status and make him a mere Rookie, and he will give off energy that if administered correctly with the correct potion, can take us to the Ultra Level..." said Berlaseronmon

            "You mean the level above Mega... that only one ancient Digimon attained?" asked LadyDevimon

            "Yes... the very same..." said Berlaseronmon

            "And what about her?" asked LadyDevimon nudging to the sleeping Salamon in a cage on the top shelf.

            "When we become our Ultra Levels, we'll destroy both her and him... they love together, so they can die together!" said Berlaseronmon

            "But are you sure making both of them neutral, is wise?  When they're evil, we have a slight advantage over them... if by turning them neutral makes them good... they then have the advantage over us..." said LadyDevimon

            "Two Rookies beat two Ultras?  That'll never happen!" said the witch Digimon pouring part of the potion into a vile and handing it to LadyDevimon and said "Give it to him while he sleeps... give only ¾ of the potion, to make him Rookie, all of the potion could make him a Digi-Egg!" said Berlaseronmon

            "But why should that matter?" asked LadyDevimon

            "Remember, you can never destroy a Digi-Egg... only can you corrupt it..." said Berlaseronmon

            "I can't believe I forgot that!" said LadyDevimon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Why are you so quiet tonight?" asked Piedmon from his bed, LadyDevimon sitting on the edge of it, in a small, private, bedroom chamber.

            "Just tired I guess... I better go... really... I have to save my strength for tomorrow, when we attack..." said LadyDevimon

            "Are you sure?" asked Piedmon

            "Yes, I'm sorry for doing this, but we must prevail tomorrow, by getting the last crest and bringing the new Digimon under our command..." said LadyDevimon

            "Well then... goodnight..." said Piedmon sadly as she got up, opened the door and pretended to leave.  Piedmon fell asleep and she quietly reentered the chamber as soon as the clown had started to snore.  She leaned over his body and opened the vile and watery potion dripped into Piedmon's mouth, and in the excitement of things she accidentally gave the clown 7/8 of the potion, and poof!  A Digi-Baby sat/lay there snoozing, Clowmon, Lady Devimon collected the energy discharging from the Digi-Baby in another jar, and grabbed him and left the room.  She walked down the hall and into Berlaseronmon's room.

            "Good... you did collect the energy?" asked Berlaseronmon

            "Yes... and as far as I can tell he's a Digi-Baby" said LadyDevimon

            "Well... not what I expected but as long as he's not a Digi-Egg..." said Berlaseronmon putting him in the same cage as the sleeping Salamon, then poured the jar's energy into the blue potion in the cauldron, and it became a purple color.  Berlaseronmon spoke again "And now for it to cook for eight minutes..." and LadyDevimon tackled Berlaseronmon and force fed her the 1/8 of the red potion left, and the rest of another vile of the same potion.  Immediately energy started discharging off of evil Berlaseronmon and LadyDevimon caught all of it in her jar, and there left a tiny Digi-Egg on the ground.  And LadyDevimon took Berlaseronmon's energy and poured it into the potion which then became a black color.  LadyDevimon let it cook for eight minutes more and then took a glass and drank a small part of the potion and a black glow emitted from LadyDevimon and a fierce wind surrounded her in a cyclone as the changes began.  We notice the page which contains the potion and on it, it says: **To reach Supreme level, four levels above Mega, use an Ultimate's energy and a Mega's energy.**

To Be Continued...


	4. New Digidestined

**Digi... Digi...**

The New Digidestined

By Salamon2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I'm tired T.K... can we take a rest?" asked Patamon falling to the ground after flying in the hot, arid weather.  But T.K. gave no response, and Patamon looked behind him to see a collapsed T.K.

            "T.K.!" cried out Patamon, regaining energy to see his partner hurt, the heat had definitely gotten to T.K., but Patamon couldn't tell whether T.K. had fallen from dehydration, or heat exhaustion.  Either way required an Oasis, and nothing like that was for miles!  But a sudden burst of energy came through Patamon and he digivolved into Angemon and picked up the unconscious boy and took off for the nearest source of water.

            When they finally arrived at a water source, an ocean, Angemon landed and placed T.K. at the edge of the beach, he felt his strength weakening, but he couldn't Dedigivolve until T.K. was safe.  Then, when a gentle cool wave came in, Angemon scooped up some water, opened T.K.'s mouth, and put some in.  After four of five times of this, T.K.'s eyes seemed to flutter and then they opened, and he sat up, and by the time he had done that Angemon had lost his champion form, and had used up so much energy that he had to Dedigivolve all the way back to a Digi-Baby, or Poyomon.

~~~

            "Finally, the perfect meeting place..." said Gennai as he saw this occur and he type in some codes and suddenly his computer glowed.

~~~

            "Ken, it's time for Dinner..." called his mom from the kitchen.  Ken sat up and walked towards the door, and when he had reached it, he felt something pulling at him, and when he turned around he saw a weird square object on the floor, curiosity over coming him he picked up the object, and immediately was sucked in to his brother's computer in a lavender light.

            "Ken, it's time for you to come and..." started Mrs. Ichijouji as she opened the door to Sam's room, which Ken often liked to be in to find nothing as she said "eat dinner..."

~~~

            "Oww!  Mom, Yolei keeps kicking me!" said an older sibling, hoping it would get the younger child in trouble.

            "Am not!" shouted Yolei

            "Are too!" said the sibling

            "Am not!" shouted Yolei

            "Are too!" said the sibling

            "BE QUIET!" shouted their father and immediately the whole table quieted down and looked at him.

            "Both of you go to your rooms!" shouted the father, and both siblings got up and left.

            "Now, don't be too hard on them..." said their mother.

            "You have to in order to keep discipline with those two!  And you'd think a woman with six kids ought to have more common sense!" said the husband to the wife.

            "If I had more common sense, I wouldn't have six children!" snapped the wife and her husband could think of no comeback.

            As the two entered their shared room, Yolei went to her one side of the room, and her sister went to the other, her sister opened a magazine, and truly Yolei was really bored, but suddenly, without notice the computer, which had been turned off, started itself on and started glowing weird colors, the colors attracted Yolei, but her sister didn't seem to notice, and within a flash of violet color a square object landed in her hands, and Yolei was sucked into the computer, the sister, never noticing.

~~~

            "Let the boy sleep, he has had a rough day, but I can't believe that Kindergarteners are that cruel... I mean the occasional cootie thing is fine, but cornering him and actually kicking him and punching him, I'd expect that from fourth or fifth graders..." said Cody's mother to Cody's father.

            "It's time Cody started Kendo lessons..." said Cody's father

            "At age four!" cried Mrs. Hida

            "I started at age three..." said Cody's grandfather.  But no one noticed, from their hallway discussion that Cody was awake and crying from his traumatic experience, but suddenly, only something occurred that would change his life forever.  While crying under his covers Cody found a weird square object, he picked it up, and in a weird flash of light he was sucked into his grandfather's computer, in the corner of the room.

~~~

            "Davis, are you ready to come out?" asked his older sister, as they continued to play hide and seek, at which he was a pro at.  Davis laughed internally as Jun became more and more frantic.  "Olly, Olly, Ox and free!" said Jun.  But still Davis did not dare to move, knowing the slightest bit of movement would get him caught.  "Come on out Davis... the game's over... I give up..." said Jun, but still Davis did not come out.  Jun then said "Alright, I'm going to sit here and watch TV until, I'm not looking for you" said Jun, and the TV came on.  And after waiting another two minutes, Davis slowly climbed down from his hiding spot in the closet, and slowly opened the door, he saw base and made a dash for it, and he touched it, and was 'free', just as his older sister tried to tackle him.  But Davis, unknowingly ducked out of the way, by picking up a weird square object, and suddenly in a flash of Gold light, Davis disappeared, and when Jun looked up, the eight year old had vanished.

~~~

            The water wasn't salty, yet Ken knew he was at the ocean, weird, maybe there was a salt less ocean in the world... but how did he get here?  Had he been kidnapped, he hoped not.  But then as he continued to walk along the beach, his eye caught a glimpse at something, floating towards him in the water, a girl, who looked to be a year older, but she had violet hair, a lighter shade than his.  He hid behind a rock and watched as she came to the beach, pushed by the waves.  He just knelt there behind the rock, his eyes curiously watching the girl for movement, and when she did she started coughing up water, until finally she sat up, Ken hid himself more behind the rock and the sand rustled under his knee's movement.

            "Hello..." called out the girl, and when Ken kept quiet for at least seven seconds she then said "Is anybody out there?" asked the girl.  Ken all of a sudden felt a twitch in his nose, he held back, his eyes watered, and suddenly loosing control he sneezed, immediately the girl approached the rock which Ken knelt behind, but before she was five feet from it he took off running away.

            "Hey!  Wait up!" yelled Yolei, and she ran after the boy.

~~~

            "Where am I?" question Davis as he landed on a grassy hill, near the beach, and when he looked down he could see two kids running, a boy running from a girl.

            "Can you tell me where I am!" cried out the girl as she chased after the boy, but Davis looked a little too closely, and he slipped and fell.

~~~

            "Cody rolled over in the sand, not nearly as comfortable as his bed, nor a safe, maybe he was dreaming, he just hoped it wasn't a nightmare, all of a sudden he heard feet coming towards him, he looked to see a girl chasing a boy coming straight towards him, and like a deer in headlights, he did not move, and then he heard screaming from above him and saw another boy falling towards him, doing the only thing he could think of he covered his head and waited for something to happen.

~~~

            T.K. heard yelling and turned to see a boy being chased by a girl, a boy falling from the high hill, and a boy caught in the intersection of the two, and bound to get hurt, T.K. ran towards the group of kids and then the boy that had been falling fell right next to the other boy, and the boy who had been running, tripped over the two and fell onto them, and the girl tripped over the three boys.  It was then that T.K. came to them.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
